Charlotte In Crazyland
by Izzabella Charlotte
Summary: Charlotte es una adolescente aventurera de 16 años, un dia mientras estudiaba vio un conejo blanco y decidio ir en su busqueda, pero que retas le trae el destino al caer en un hoyo. Mi Primer Fic denle una oportunidad porfavor/One-shot/ MAL SUMMARY


*Disclaimer: Este texto es basado en el cuento Alice in wonderland por Lewis Carroll, la trama y los personajes son los únicos que me pertenecen

Charlotte in crazyland

Pff! ¿Ves Mitens? No puedo entender este problema – decía mientras acariciaba a Mitens, mi gato

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Charlotte Littlecandy. Yo tengo al personalidad como toda una chica de 16 años que vive en Londres: elegante, refinada, educada… está bien, no soy nada de eso, la verdad, es que soy simpática pero no estoy muy cuerda y completa hablando psicológicamente. Y si soy elegante, pero nomas porqué mi padre es el conde de Mellowbrook, además tengo lujos: camas de seda, limosinas, mascotas a fin, mi padre se baña en oro, bla, bla, bla. En mi aspecto físico soy peli naranja si lose, extraño; Tengo grandes ojos verdes esmeralda y soy delgada y en forma.

Me encontraba en mi lugar favorito: bajo el árbol arriba de la colina y la mayoría de las veces es para pero ahora estoy en un asunto muy importante… matemáticas.

¡Bien Mitens! Esta pregunta hace que ponga todo mi potencial en juego haber… la volveré a revisar 'Si tengo 2 manzanas y si le sumo la mitad de otra manzana ¿Cuántas manzanas tengo?'… ¡AH! Súper difícil! – gemía al ver ese horrible problema… todavía tengo pesadillas –¡Oh sí! Son 2 y un medio de manzanas, ¡Pff! Súper fácil… hay me duele la cabeza – me sobe la cabeza – Bien Mitens ¿Que haremos hoy?

-¡Llegare tarde! ¡Oh dios! ¡Moriré! Por favor por todas las diosas las madres de las tierras – Decía un chico a lo lejos con ¿Ojeras de conejo?

¿Eh? – fue el único monosílabo que alcance a decir pues ya se había adentrado al bosque – un momento ¡Espera! ¿Dónde conseguiste esas orejas? ¿Vienen con cola incluida? ¡POR FAVOR ESPERA! – y sin más lo seguí a bosque adentro.

Pase por árboles, arbustos, ramas, una serpiente, que hicieron que mi vestido azul quedara hecho un desastre y mi mayas blancas ni halar

ESPERA PORAVOR – grite en busca de su atención, no funciono

No puedo retrasarme, no puedo, si no llego me matara – fue lo único que alcance a escuchar porque después puse mi atención en el lugar al que había llegado

Era una especie de salón con puertas, casa puerta estaba en cada árbol, haciendo un circulo.

Cada puerta era diferente, una era naranja, otra verde, la siguiente azul y la última era amarilla.

Un momento ¡Rayos! ¡¿En cuál se habrá ido el chico portador de las orejas?

mmm… de tinmarin de do pingüe cucaramate títere fue… hay ya! Voy agarrar la azul porque es mi color favorito, además ¿Qué más da? Ya termine mi tarea y puedo hacer lo que yo quieraaa~ - y asíabrí la puerta azul y me asome – !Hola¡

_Hola _– regreso el eco

¿Hay alguien ahí? – dije otra vez en busca de una respuesta

_Hay alguien ahii_– regreso otra vez… ya colmo mi paciencia

Hmp... eee ¿Que pasara si entro? – metí el pies para sentir el piso, pero hubo una brisita que me empujo y

…

¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – grite mientras caía en un tipo de túnel vertical, lleno de relojes, libros y baratijas. Se podía percibir el olor a polvo y tierra y un poco de telarañas también se encontraban – ¡OH POR DIOS! Diosito ¿recuerdas cuando le dije a mi mama que la luz que alumbraba la foto de mi abuelo era tu señal de que estaba bien? ¿Y que hice solo eso para distraerla de mis tareas? ¡PERDOOOON! Ya no usare tu nombre el vano ¡LO JURO! Bueno a menos de que sea muy necesaria la situación y… haber también rezaré… ¡SI! ¡REZARE TODAS MIS NOCHES LIBRE! Pero por favor hazme crecer una halas o algo – grite a todo pulmón mis 'plegarias', hasta que vi el piso como ah 12 metros bajo mis pies – oh no, no nonononono - empecé a agitar mis brazos con fuerza - ¡Oh vamos! ¿Cómo los pájaros pueden volar? – sentí que flotaba y pensé que lo había logrado mi objetivo de volar - ¡JA! ¡Toma esa Newton! ¿Quién dijo que los humanos no podían volar? ¡A! … es mi vestido – dice decepcionada, aunque me salvo la vida. El vestido se había hecho como una especie de paraguas, haciendo que ajara la velocidad - … nunca en vi mi vida pensé querer tanto a un vestido… aunque me hace ver gorda – después de minutos toque el piso sana y salva.

Genial, otra sala con puertas – exclame al ver que en cambio, era otra sala con puerta, pero unas eran más grandes que otras y en centro había mesita. Me acerque a la mesita, era muy sencilla no llamo mi atención, lo que llamo mi atención fueron los objetos: una llave, una bebida multicolor y una llave rustica. Abrí la cajita pues caer a un hoyo de 100 m me abrió el apetito. Abrí la cajita y tenía galletas que decían 'eat me'.

Si mi ingles no me falla (que lo más probable que sí) decían 'cómeme'.

M ¿Y porque no? – dije la fresa de 'Coca-Cola Zero' esa la del chicharito y la mordí – mmm sabe raro – y… no pasó nada - *cof, cof* me ahogue – y tome el frasquito de extraño líquido y dude de si tomármelo o no, tenía una etiqueta que decía ' drink me' o sea 'bébeme' – mmm… hay ya ¿para qué? Tal' más rara y loca no puedo estar – y lo bebí a fondo, sabía muy extraño - *mlak, mlak* - saboree – sabe raro, bueno al menos me salve de un ahogamiento por galleta rancia, pero no sé porque siento que debería haber pasado algo, ¿olvido algo? … ¡oh si el chico conejo! – Agarre la llave - ¿Haber llave? ¿Qué puerta abrirás? – Pregunte al aire, como si de verdad la llave pudiera responderme – a ver el que toque el número 18, no demasiado, 10, no todavía mucho esfuerza, el 5 ¡Sí! El 5 – y empecé a contar – uno, d-dos, que sigue, que sigue, así tres, haber… Oh vamos… oh si cuatro, y… y… cinco. Wow que inteligente soy - y fui a la puerta que había tocado el 5 y probé la llave

Entro sin ninguna prohibición.

Al entrar lo primero que vi fue 2 insectos o mejor dicho 'caballitos voladores'

… genial~ - dije al ver bien el lugar y es que se trata de un jardín botánico regado con desechos tóxicos que hicieron por resultado: plantas y animales raros, exóticos y mutantes pero mi me gustan, y envés de gritar de miedo, como lo haría una persona NORMAL, grite – cool… por favor que alguien tome una foto porque así será mi jardín de ahora en adelante

Tic, tac, tic, tac – escuche a lo lejos, y recordé mi propósito

¡El chico conejo! – lo alcance a ver, cori rápido para alcanzarlo y al acercarme lo agarre del brazo e hice que se detuviera

-¿Ah? ¡Hola! – me saludo muy sonriente, creo que nunca se percató de que lo perseguía

Oye una pregunta ¿Dónde conseguiste esas oreas y…? ¡JA! I vienen con cola incluida – le agarre su cola – oh… OMFG ¿Son de verdad? Geniaaal

HEY ESO ES PERSONAL – grito al sentir mi mano en su bolita de algodón trasera

Perdón – dije sonrojada – no sabía que eran reales, mi nombre es Charlotte, un gusto.

-El mío es Jhon, el gusto es mío señorita – dijo haciéndome una reverencia y beso mi mano, haciendo que me sonrojara. Al verlo con más detalle vi que era pelinegro, como negro azabache para ser exactos, tenía ojos azules zafiros, penetrantes y profundos, su piel era blanquecina y su cara era madura con pocas facciones infantiles. Vestía una camiseta blanca de manga larga, un chaleco café claro con un reloj en su bolsillo, unos pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos fino negros, también traía guantes blancos y era delgado pero era notable que hacia ejercicio -Oh por todos las zanahorias – exclamo – se me hará tarde.

No, no, no, no, no – lo agarré más fuerte - ¿A dónde vas con tanto apuro?, ¿Con quién es el asunto?, ¿Tan importante es? – preguntaba como un niño inocente de 8 años – Ya en serio ¿Tanto?

-Si, por que mi asunto es con la reina – dijo con tono e admiración – en serio, lo siento Charlotte, me tengo que ir ¡bye, byeee~!

ESPERA – pero ya era tarde se perdió entre las plantas – rayos, fuck, fukingmonther – seguí echando veneno al aire y caminando hasta que una suave y profunda voz me interrumpió.

-Señorita – escuché

¿Eh? – que sabias son mis respuestas

-Señorita – volví a escuchar y por fin distinguí bien

¿Yo?- Pregunte. Que sabias son mis preguntas

-¡Sí! Señorita –Y al final lo vi. Era un joven con… ¿ANTENAS? … ¿El chico insecto? … naaa demasiado lindo para ser un insecto… ¿yo pensé eso? … tenia cabello azul oscuro, como la noche, y ojos vivos y fugase, profundos como un hoyo de 500 m. De piel blanca y su cara con facciones muy masculinas. Más alto que jhon y notablemente más grande al decir las edades. Bestia un traje de director de orquesta azul marino: un abrigo azul marino y abajo del abrigo su corbata negra, su camiseta manga larga blanca y su chaleco negro. El traje también incluía un pantalón negro de vestir.

¿Mande?– le respondí

-¿Por qué va por aquí? – me pregunto como si estuviera cantando

¿Quién es usted? – le pregunte extrañada pues canta cada palabra

-Lo siento no lo sé – me respondió con las notas musicales de sus palabras anteriores

Pues, dígame ¿Quién es usted? – cantamos los 2 al unimismo

-¿Quién soy yo?, ¿Cuál es mi nombre?, Eso no lose – cantando sus palabras – pero responder cualquier otra pregunta – dijo ya normal

Entonces, dígame joven, ¿Me puede responder una pequeña pregunta? – le hice la incógnita con un pensamiento astuto

-Claro que puede – accedió

¿Por qué no se pone un nombre solo? – le hice esa pequeña pregunta, que puede ser fácil, pero lo dejo pensando

-No… lo… se… - esas fueron las palabras de un sabio – bueno, ahora le hare yo la incógnita

¿Qué no debe preguntarme usted primero si qui…- no me dejo terminar pues me interrumpió

-¿Quién es usted linda señorita? – fue la gran oración-pregunta que hiso que mi cara se pusiera de colores

… Mi nombre es Charlotte. Un gusto conocerle señor – le resolví su interrogante haciendo una reverencia

-Oh, por favor, dígame joven James – se bautizó a si mismo

Lindo nombre James – le dije guiñándole un ojo haciendo que aparezca un leve color rosa en sus mejillas que casi me derriten – pero joven James ¿Puedo preguntarle solo una cosa más?

-Claro – accedió sonriente

¿A dónde tengo que ir para hallar mi camino a casa? – le dije desesperada al notar de que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo regresar

Eso querida lo sabrás en tu corazón – me dijo desapareciendo entre un humo extraño – hasta luego bella Charlotte –

Ok… estúpidas feromonas y estúpido Jame pues los 2 hacen que me ¡sonroje!

Pff… yo que pensé que era simpático y resultó ser un engreído, orgulloso, mala agradecido, malcriado y en especial un ¡HIJO SE SU! ¿Qué es eso? – el sonido de teteras hirviendo corto mi insulto, eh hiso que quisiera saber que es

Camine y camine hasta llegar a una pequeña cerca blanca. Entré sin más.

El lugar sí que era cómodo y agradable, el a te inundaba mi olfato y una pegajosa melodía hacia que quiera cantar.

¿Hola? – Salude dudosa de lo que pida hallarme

Había una gran mesa redonda, la cual estaba llena de pasteles, tasas, teteras, azucareras, un ratón y muchas cosas por el estilo.

-¡Holaaaaaaaaaa~! – Saludo alegremente una linda chica de cabello chocolate largo y rizado, ojos de color café oscuro, adornados con pestañas largas y rizadas. Era de piel blanca-morena, tenía puesto un vestido amarillo corto y traía encima una torera naranja metálico. En su cabeza traía un gran y hermoso sombrero naranja con un listón amarillo. En sus piernas usaba unas panti blancas con moños negros y sus zapatos negros son iguales a los míos - ¿Quieres un poco de te? – su defecto es que es más enérgica y loca que yo, muchooo mas.

Buenos días, mi nombre es Charlotte- me presente tímidamente, ella me asusta un poco

-Buenos días, lindo nombre Charlotte, pero mi nombre es mejor, me llamo ¡Diana! Un gran gusto – sonrió ella con una gran y cálida sonrisa

Solté una pequeña risita… ¿Quién era esa chica que está dentro de mi cuerpo?

-¿Estas festejando algo? –trate de sacar tema de conversación

-¡Sip! ¡Mí no cumpleaños! – Grito felizmente - ¿Quieres te?

¿Te? No lo siento no me gusta el té – le contradije algo asqueada, la verdad, es que, nunca me ha gustado él te

-Pero este te no sabe cómo los otros, este te es de otro mundo, yo misma lo invente… no preguntes con que… - me explico entusiasmada – el mío es el MEJOOOOOR DEL MUNDOOOO ¿verdad Jerry? – le pregunto al ratoncito

-Galletita, galletita, que cae del cielo – empezó a cantar en susurró

-Mejor… déjalo así Jerry… PERO EN SERIO TIENES QUE PROBARLO PORFAVOR PORFAVORPORFAVOR- me agarro de los brasos y me tambaleó bruscamente

Buenooo ok ok – grite en busca del aire que me había sacado.

Nos sentamos juntas, me sirvió una taza de té a la cual el te no era verde ni café como la mayoría, este era naranja chillón y me agrego cubos de azúcar

-Brindo por… - dijo alzando la taza y pensando una excusa para brindar

Por Jerry – termine su oración con confianza y ella me sonrió sorocamente y asintió

-SEE ¡POR JERRY!

POR JERRY – hablamos al uno mismo, alzamos las tazas y las chocamos delicadamente

*Mlak, mlak* -saboree- ….WAA ES EL MEJOR SABOR DEL MUNDOOO! – grite como loca

-WAAA ALFIN ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDE – me siguió el rollo

¡TU! , eres genial – dije con voz cool

-¡Tú!, también y cool – dijo con voz genial

Eres mi mejor amigas y apenas te conozco – no sé de dónde los saque pero traía uno lentes negros qué me daban mas aire de chica cool

-¡Tú!, también – ella también traía unos lentes negros

Jajajajajajajaja – nos empezamos a carcajear las 2

Me tengo que ir – dije tristemente al recordar que tenía que salir de ese lugar

-Ahhhh – renegó tristemente – pero, pero oh vamos quédate más tiempo por favor – dijo como niña chiquita

Lo siento en serio –casi lloro, es que sí que me cayó bien – ¡byebye! – me acerque a la cerca y abrí la puerta no salí, no sin antes escuchar sus palabras

-¡Byeee~! ¡Nos vemos! – grito ella desde la mesita

¡ADIOS! – me volví a despedir

No fueron más de 20 minutos en los que deje de caminar pues note que el camino había terminado y ya no podía regresar pues la negrura del bosque no podía hacer que mirase a través y en ese mismo momento me di cuenta de que no estoy más perdida que un niño en un centro comercial. Entonces me angustie.

Ok Charlotte, ya te paso esto muchas veces, solo tengo que esperar que Sebastián venga por ti – entonces reaccione y me empecé a angustiar más – ¡PERO AQUÍ NADIE ME VA A HAYAR! – y rompí en llanto, no muy fuerte pero si se me abogaba la garganta

Entonces escuche un tatareo

-Talan, talan~, oh que bello lugar, jajaja – escuche desde un árbol – OH! Hola niña, dime ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – era una chica gata, con orejas y todo.

Ella era alta de pelo rosa grisesco largo, traía un vestido negro con bordes dorados y unas botas cafés. Su piel y cara eran blancas. Su rostro era muy femenino y gatuno, sus ojos eran azules y grandes, su pupila fue lo que me llamo la atención, no era redonda como las normales, era rasgada, tal como la de un gato.

Charlotte y… Es que me perdí y no puedo hallar el camino a llegar a casa – le dije a duras penas con la voz quebrada

-Mira mi nombre es Izzabella y pues yo te puedo ayudar,y te puedo levar con la reina ella te ayudara mejor – dijo sonriente

¿Por dónde tengo que ir para llegar con la reina? – pregunte recobrando la esperanza

-Depende del lugar a donde quieras ir, esta allá – señalando un lado – esta para oca – señalando otro lado – y este, oeste, norte, sur, etc, etc – saco másbrazos de los que tenía y señalo a todos los grados posibles – pero como soy buena gata y me caíste bien te guiare por pacuya – y jalo una rama como si fuera palanca e hiso que se abriera una puerta en el árbol en la que estaba y fue desapareciendo – adiooos~ y suerteee~!

Adiós y gracias – fue lo único que alcance a decir pues ya había desaparecido – bien Charlotte, ¿Qué más puede pasar? – y entre al umbral

El sonido de trompetas

Un piano enfrente de mí

-Señoras y Señores con ustedes la reina ¡RACHEL! – esa voz ¿Jhon?

Y empezó la música

-La reina soy yo de este lugar – escuche una melodiosa voz y sin más empecé a tocar las partituras que estaban en el piano

La canción solo hablaba de como la reina Rachel dirigía y mandaba. Al terminar todo, se bajó el telón y nos pusimos a descansar. Yo estaba en shock total. Ahí estaban todos: Jhon, Diana, Izzabella y James

Después de que me di cuenta de todo James me llamo

-Charlotte – me hablo - ¿puedes venir?

Yo lo obedecí como perrito y camine con la cabeza gacha y me puse enfrente de la reina

-Así que tú eres Charlotte – me alzo la cabeza con su bastón dorado y la percibí.

Pelinegra y ojos negros, grandes y cautivadores, pero no dan curiosidad si no fulminación. Se nota que es la mayor, traía un hermoso vestido negro que hacia juego con su blanca piel de mármol. Se notaba que era dura al dictar en el país.

Ajam – ya en serio… YO Y MIS TONTOS MONOSILABOS

-Linda… awww niña eres toda una monada – y me abraso haciendo que mi cabeza quedara en su pecho y me empezará asfixiar

Auxilio – solo eso acanze a articular

Y después de 5 acosos y 6 quitadas de encima a cortesía de James y Jhon al fin pude hablar sin ninguna preocupación, bueno toda James tenía un ojo puesto en ella en guardia por si quiere volver a acosarme.

…Pues aquí termine, y lo único que quiero es volver a casa – termine de contarle todo mis sucesos desde el problema de matemáticas hasta su asfixiada – ¿no tiene nada que me pueda ayudar? – le pregunté esperanzada

-Bueno, tengo esto – saco un frasquito con liquido purpura – este es frasco te da la oportunidad de cumplir tu deseo

Ya lo han probado – ese líquido no daba buena pinta

-si – dijo Jhon tomando la mano Diana –pero siempre no lo ocupe, mis encantos fueron suficientes

-Hmp… Cállate o te pego – dijo soltándose de su mano y se alejo

-¡Oh por favor! – renegó y la persiguió

Y así anduvieron hasta que decidieron que no mostrarían ninguna muestra de afecto enfrente de mí, no entendí bien la razón

-Puag – dijo Izzabella asqueada por la tierna escena

-Par de tortolos – dijo James con una gotita en la cien, aunque después, me guiño el ojo haciendo que me pusiera como tomate

Así que si funciona – articule para quitar ese ambiente de color rosa

-Si – me dijo – solo tómalo y piensa en tu deseo anhelado y lo tendrás – puede ser engreída y orgullosa pero se nota a leguas que es buena dictadora

Agarre el frasquito, le quite el corcho y dije

¡Por ustedes nunca los olvidare! – grite haciendo que nos emocionáramos, me acerque a James discretamente y le susurre al oído - mucho menos a ti

OYE CHARLOTTE ESPERA - pero era tarde desapareci en una bola de humo purpura con brillitos

Abri los ojos y lo que veo primero es a Mitens

Hola Mitens – lo acaricie – así que todo fue un sueño, aaaa – suspire cansada

-Señorita Charlotte – era Sebastián mi mayordomo

¿Si Sebastián? – le respondí sin ganas

-Los nuevos vecinos están aquí a presentarse – dijo el con mucho respeto

Pff~ ya voy – así es mi vida aburrida solo formalismo, formalismo, formalismo

Estaba en el umbral de la sala con los ojos cerrados naturalmente

Buenos días mi nombre es – abrí los ojos y me quede boquiabierta por la sorpresa

Estaban todos ahí: Rachel, Izzabella, Jhon, Diana & finalmente James

-Charlotte Littlecandy, lo sabemos – dijo la reina guiñándome el ojo – Yo soy Rachel condesa

-Yo soy Izzabella – en eso llego Mitens y se abalanzó contra ella

¡Mitens! – lo regañe

-Oh no hay problema, creo qué deberías saber qué me encantan los gatos – me guiño el ojo

-Nosotros somos Jhon y Diana – dijo El conejo – Diana es mi futura y bella prometida – esas palabras sí que hicieran efecto en la sombrerera loca que hiso que se pusiera como tomate

Awwww – pensé

-Puag – se asqueo la gata Cheshire

-¡Y yo! – Exclamo una bella voz – soy James a sus órdenes – se arrodillo y beso mi mano con delicadeza

¿Ah sí? – andaba embobada

-Si – me guiño el ojo el insecto sabio

-Y de dónde vienen – pregunto mi mayordomo

-De crazyland – respondieron al uno mismo los extraños seres

-Ese lugar no existe – renegó Sebastián muy desconfiado

Tranquilo, yo ya eh ido – le dije para tranquilizarlo antes de que llame a las autoridades – Charlotte in crazyland – dije pensativa y solo James me escucho por la cercanía

-Aja – respondio mi querido James… ¿yo dije eso?, y tomo mi mano apretándola levemente y yo le sonreí sonrojada

Esto si que es el comienzo a una aventura…

¿Oh no?...


End file.
